


Blanket

by BlueMyrian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMyrian/pseuds/BlueMyrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo Harvelle comes home from a hunt to find a special present from her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket

It was sitting on the kitchen table when she came home and she only noticed it because it looked so out of place. It was late and she was trying to be quiet. It was the first job she had gotten in a year and as much as she had missed being able to hunt, all she had thought about the whole time she was gone was being able to come back home and climb into bed next to her man. She was on her way to do just that when she saw the lump on the table, taking a small detour to pick it up and examine it. 

In the dark she couldn’t quite make her brain believe what her eyes were seeing and she reached over to flick on the light, jumping as a pair of arms slid their way familiarly around her waist from behind. She could hear the smile in his voice as he rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered sleepily in her ear. “Gotcha.” Sighing, she leaned back into his embrace and pretended to be annoyed as she turned her attention back to the strange object in her hands. “Jesus Miles, you shouldn’t scare me like that. If I hadn’t already put my gear away you could have gotten yourself seriously hurt.” 

She frowned and unfolded the bundle on the table. It was a blanket, or rather a small quilt, made out of a bunch of squares of material sewn together. Running her hands over the material, she didn’t really hear Ash’s snarky retort. Her brain had finally made the connection. She knew this fabric, each piecemeal square of it, though she had never really seen them all together like this. “Your shirts…” It was barely a whisper but she knew he heard him by the way his arms wrapped even tighter around her waist. 

She listened this time when he spoke. “You remember that time you made me buy all those shirts? And then I went and cut all the sleeves off. You were so mad. I didn’t throw them away. I don’t know why, but I kept them. I don’t know, maybe I thought I would use ‘um if the shirt got a hole or somthin’… I’m glad I didn’t though.” Jo sucked in a long breath, trying to keep the tears from her eyes. “And this?” Ash laughed softly over her shoulder. “Come on Jo-Jo. You know exactly what that is for.” And she did.

Turning around quickly, the blanket still clutched in one hand, she grabbed the back of Ash’s neck and smashed her mouth up against his. Stumbling back slightly as Jo threw herself against him, Ash accidentally kicked a chair, wincing as the scrape of wood against the floor echoed through the quiet house. He held his breath for a minute, silently praying, only to let it out in a defeated sigh as a muffled whine reached his ears. It took less than a minute for the crying to reach full volume and Ash rolled his eyes as Jo grinned up at him. “Well now you woke the baby. I hope you’re happy momma, because you're gettin' her back to sleep. I’m going back to bed.”

Jo giggled and slapped Ash’s on the ass as he shuffled back to the bedroom before grabbing the blanket and sneaking in to comfort her crying daughter. “Hey there angel, look who’s home! And look what daddy made you.” Eventually, Jo got her daughter to nod off, though it may have taken a little longer than it should have as happy as she was to see her baby girl again. Just as she was sneaking back into her own bedroom a thought hit her. “… he never told me he knew how to sew.”


End file.
